zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Countdown to Skyward Sword
I came up with an idea to create a countdown to Skyward Sword on the Zeldapedia homepage but to do so I need support from some people. hopefully with enough support from everyone one of the the admins will like the idea and put a countdown on the homepage. so please help me out and write your names and why you like the idea on this forum. Thanks for all your support sincerely Zelda ODST :I don't really like this. didn't they do one for something else? Additionally, it just seems pointless, unless we add it to the very bottom bit of the right column, it'll just look bad. Not to mention, what release date are we going by? What time zone? What happens when it lags. If we did it for all three (four?) releases, we'd need three (four?) different countdowns. It's not hard, it's actually very easy, but why get some JS we'll never use again? – ''Jäzz '' 22:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't really like it. Doesn't seem very fitting for an encyclopedia. Besides which, if we're "lucky" Wikia will probably provide us with this feature in the future, anyway. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::"provide"—Triforce' ' 14' 22:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why Not? Having a Countdown isn't going to really hurt anybody and for the past week i personally was looking for a countdown. With all The Legend Of Zelda games that have came and went they all where huge. Twilight Princess was shown in E3 and the crowd went nuts! The Count down is more of an Excitement for a lot fans out there. And with it, More people will come to this page. Zeldapedia will be THEE source for any Zelda game info and Stories. It's not much Memory to make a Countdown. As for the 3( Possibly 4) Release dates, why not have the Countdown run in a Tri-Force Emblem with each release dates times. A selection Box on which part of the Time Zone you are in and what Area you live in. But in General and not so specific. Its all possible and organized. As the Count Down clock ticks i know for sure many fans will be reminiscing of all the moments in every Zelda Game. The more we Acknowledge this game the more fans there will be. This game has a huge variety of Races, Towns, Story and more. its a huge game. and its Art is always mentioned along side with its Music. Why should MW3 get a countdown for being a repeated game while Zelda stands on its own? In Conclusion....Having a CountDown is just Fun to Have :) Makes getting the game worth while. i mean c'mon. How many of you love opening a Game Case when its brand new. i sure do. Just Saying. If you guys end up not making a Countdown then its fine...but its sooo awesome! DO IT! :D Sincerely, One of Many Long Time Zelda Fans. ::I mean I wouldn't be against it. I don't really have anything else to contribute though. If the community is against it, then that's the way its going to be. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Thinking about it now, it wouldn't be that bad an idea. But since the game comes out in roughly seven days (I'm counting for the U.S), there's no real point. And again, IIRC it's something ''they do. And looking through, we actually have what is needed to make it, although I'd replace: // determine plus/minus if(diff<0) { diff = -diff; var tpm = 'T plus '; } else { var tpm = 'T minus '; } with: // determine plus/minus if(diff<0) { diff = -diff; var tpm = ' '; } else { var tpm = ' '; } Which removes the T minus ::: Only November 18, 2011 00:00:00 UTC till Skyward Sword is released in Europe. ::: Only November 20, 2011 00:00:00 UTC-5 till Skyward Sword is released in North America. ::: Only November 23, 2011 00:00:00 UTC+9 till Skyward Sword is released in Japan. ::: Only November 24, 2011 00:00:00 UTC+8 till Skyward Sword is released in Australia. Give me just a little bit and I can make these look better instead of just plain text. – ''Jäzz '' 22:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :My opinion is we've already pandered to outsiders to last us for a while. As far as I see it, people can have it on their userpages if they like, but on an actual wiki page... no chance. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I probably would be for something like this but at this stage I think it's been left a little bit too late. The game comes out in less than a week. Something like this should be done at least 3 weeks in advance in my opinion. Oni Link 19:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC)